Suicide?
by Dissimilis
Summary: Sweets is a murder suspect... again. Difference is his MPD. Oh well, hopefully the violent personality didn't really kill anyone. Hopefully. Warning: Using Zack because I can't stand Daisy, and I don't really know them.
1. Chapter 1: MPD Sweets?

**Disclaimer: Don't own _Bones_, not even fake ones... Even though I wish I did.**

**Suicide?**

Chapter 1: MPD Sweets?

Summery: Sweets has agreed to undergo hypnosis to prove his innocence in a crime. This crime happened nine years ago.

"Please tell me you're joking," Sweets said dryly, staring at the FBI Agent blankly. Seeing his favorite patient dead serious, he stared at the ceiling, like he was speaking to God. "Dude, I know you know that I have a grudge against you and everything, but seriously?" He looked at Booth again. "Can you explain that again?"

Booth rolled his eyes. Exaggeration. Unwillingness. Hope. "Two boys and one girl were found _dead_ yesterday afternoon and now, you are a suspect. Hooray!" Fake cheerness added in.

"I didn't mean that part. Who were the victims?" Sweets _really_ hoped that he didn't know them.

"Amy Lupicide, John Geno, and Clark Patry," Booth listed. Sweets felt the hope sinking like a rock. His... neighbor knew and fought with them nearly everyday he came to school. He had a habit of dragging Sweets into the problem too.

"Yes, I know them," Sweets sighed, relaxing into his chair. "They were... um." He fumbled. He couldn't really remember school due to a certain _someone_. "I suppose they were the popular kids, you know? I didn't really know them." It wasn't (technically) a lie, the most they said to each other were offensive names before fists were thrown.

"Sweets," Booth growled. The psychologist clearly wasn't helping his case.

Sweets threw his hands up. "Sorry, the most _I_ know is that they all had a sadistic streak. Who knows? They might have tortured a cat together." Very bad move.

The Agent leaned over his desk and looked him in the eye seriously. The younger of the two quickly moved back. "Sweets."

"Okay, okay, fine. Just get off my desk," Sweets pleaded, his personal space being evaded. Booth, being the Alpha male, needed all of his pack to be safe. And the threat of... Sweets being taken away was something that triggered Booth protective instinct. Or something.

When Booth settled in the chair opposite of him, he began talking, "Okay, my... downstair neighbor had many fights with them."

"Neighbor?"

Sweets nodded. "Leon Morte- or Morte Leon has he prefered to be called. Very goth, very violent. Enjoyed blaming me for the fights he started."

Booth was suspicious. "And do you still talk to him?"

"Not really. He's up here. You're going to need a new psychologist." Sweets kept his finger to his head has he stated this. Booth stared at him like he couldn't... "I have MPD."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I have no idea how to protray these characters. I just want to write a _Bones_ fanfic. With Sweets.

DP


	2. Chapter 2: In the Mind

**Disclaimer: Don't own **_**Bones**_**, really want a skull.**

**Suicide?**

Chapter 2: In the Mind, Everything is Scary (5/23/12)

Summery: Sweets has agreed to undergo hypnosis to prove his innocence in a crime. This crime happened nine years ago.

_Marriage typically goes sour after around ten years... in my family. I wonder when mine will happen, if at all, _Leon mused. He was eating popcorn, feet on a glass table, and a file on his lap. A ash tray and a controller was on the table.

He hadn't seen Lance in a long time. He was probably still a child.

Leon looked through the file of one of Sweets' insa... It would be beneficial for him if he called them 'patients'. The one he was looking at died later- no, wait, **killed** by her boy toy. He crushed her skull, stabbed her a couple times, and dumped her body in a sewer.

Open close case. Very common. Unimaginative.

So very boring.

"_Why_ are you looking at my _files_?" a voice behind him yelled. Leon turned his upper body around and swung his arm on the back of the sofa. There was the mental man.

"I was bored. And you can't stomach Freddy Krueger," Leon pouted, throwing the file back.

Sweets caught it and scowled. "I can too!"

Leon stared at him deliberately and slowly raised an eyebrow. Then he gave a visual of the horror character.

Sweets flinched back and grabbed one of Leon's vases.

"Sweets, that's one of the _better_ ones," Leon yelled, hastefully banishing the visual. Sweets glared at and put the vase down.

"Doctor Sweets? Is everything okay?" Deep and hypnotizing. _Damn it._

Leon stared at the other personality, showing exactly what he thought. "Really? _Really?_"

"At the count of three, you will open your eyes."

"Bad idea, man!" Leon shouted, jumping from the couch and running into another room.

"... three."

-0-0-0-0-0-0

_No, no, no, no..._ Leon continued repeating that one word... until he got bored and opened one eye.

There was Agent Booth and Doctor Brennan. Leon had two pictures of them in his mental room. Separated.

Leon relaxed in his chair, unconsciously swinging his feet to find a table. No table.

"He _didn't_," Leon mumbled, squinting at the ceiling.

"What is your name?" The hypnotizing voice. Some unimportant.

"Leon," he sighed, sinking further in his comfy chair. He clenched his fists together in a praying gesture and crossed his legs. Since he was part of a psychologist's mind, he knew he was showing all the defiance he could without saying a word.

"How do you feel, Leon?" The use of his name made Leon hate fakers.

"Irritation."

"Why?"

"After five years of imprison, I'm just suddenly let out? It's irritating." Leon's eyebrow twitched. "Who died so horribly that _I_ have to come out? We all know that Sweets faints if someone is murdered in front of him. Wait, are we suspects?" Leon looked up and sat straighter.

A moment of silence and glances.

Leon rolled his eyes upward. "There's my answer. Who died? Please tell me that I'm not the only one without a alibi." Again, silence. "Oh give me a break. It's like Scream. Two murderers, and they cover for each other. Then there's me, the creepy kid that carries the same knife used in the murder..." He saw Booth open his mouth several times throughout his speech. "Did the... this," he pointed at the unimportant person, "- condemn you to silence?"

Booth nodded slightly while his partner shook her head with a bad face on. _She_ sucks_ at lying. _

"Gotcha." Leon nodded, and showed that he didn't believe them for one second. "What _do_ you _want_ to ask?"

"Did you killed anyone?" the forensic anthropologist asked automatically.

"No. And it's common to have the urge too," Leon added just has quickly. "You see it all the time in these movies. I mean, look at Booth." He nodded to the Agent. "He shot a clown." _According to Sweets,_ he mind coughed. He got the phantom feeling of being smacked upside the head has a response.

"And how do you know that?" the hypnosis asked.

"Sweets isn't protective of his files up here." He tapped his temple with two fingers. "I fact, I read them when he goes to sleep." _And when he completely ignores me. _

"Why do you refer to him has Sweets?"

Leon rolled his eyes. "Because that's his name."

"But shouldn't you call him Lance?" The bones expert this time.

"Are you under the impression that he's the original personality? Because he's _not_." Leon snorted. "The main one is a frightened child who wouldn't hurt a fly. Well, probably- we haven't tested it yet."

"We?"

"Changing the subject, who died violently?"

"Killed."

"I said that."

"_No_ you didn't."

"Okay, Bones!" Booth gained their attention by holding his hands up. "What we need to know is if you saw _anything_ that might help us."

Leon tilted his head and raised a eyebrow. _Dude, I don't even know who died. Hawlo?_ "I saw _nothing_," he offered in a flat voice, pretty certain that he hadn't witnessed any real murders. Another personality could have been made that night (all murders should occur during the night in his opinion), but Leon was the main violent one. It was unlikely this theory was possible.

Leon was trying to convince himself now.

Lance was a fragile mind.

"I'm serious by the way. WHO FUCKING DIED?" Leon roared, springing from his chair and curling his hands around the hypnotist's neck.

Booth body slammed him to the floor, forcing his hands behind his back. Leon growled and glared. He feebly tried to kick Booth, knowing his position wouldn't allow it.

He felt like a Goddamn fish. _Sweets, if I see you again, I'll show you what happened to that bastard..._

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I'm a psychologist with a mental disorder, why do you think I didn't tell anyone?" _Even though it was kinda obvious, _Sweets mentally coughed. It was hard to ignore the way Sweets and Leon switched off and on. Sweets looked professional (suits, ties, not that much jewelry) while Leon wore ripped clothing, earrings, and was a big flirt (when he saw his type). Leon was a cusser while Sweets tried to limit his.

When Leon got pissed or very happy, he had loose lips.

"Anyway, it didn't affect my work, so it didn't matter has much." Sweets pouted a little.

"Well it matters _now_," Hodgins pointed out, his voice sharp.

"Yeah, _I know,_" Sweets groaned, facepalming and leaning back.

"What will we do?" Angela asked, her voice speculatively. "It's not like we can get a hypnosis, right?"

Everyone stared at her.

"I think that's a wonderful idea! Let's met my insane personality and eat crumpets!" Sweets exclaimed, obviously not serious.

"It's not a bad idea, is it Bones?" Booth said with a laugh in his voice. He was going with Sweets on this.

"No, it isn't," Dr. Brennan said vaguely. "I'll pay."

"Wait, what?" Sweets and Agent Booth said at the same time.

"We didn't mean that," Sweets said quickly after that. "It was a example, not a real proposal..." He trailed off has the rest of the team started to look thoughtful. "No! It happened once and the end result was horrible!"

"How horrible?" Dr. Saroyan asked curiously.

"Horrible enough for me to have a uncontrollable _fear_ of scary voices." Sweets nodded to himself, a glazed look. He remembered the last time Leon lost control. It scared him. "And he'll kill me!"

"Come on, how can he kill you?" Hodgins asked cockily.

"He's right you know. Killing you means killing himself," Angela pointed out.

Sweets' lower lip trembled. He was flattered that they thought he was the original personality, but he wasn't. He was merely the third personality that fit the puzzle that was Lance.

It was terrifying to think about disappearing, to become a part of someone else. It made him a nobody. Sweets freely admitted to being afraid of becoming Leon. He was a honest psychopath when he was in the mood. Being lost in his mind was a tad... irritating.

"Yes, I've thought of that a lot," Sweets drawled with a dazed look. "Becoming one person again... I wouldn't be the same person has I was..." He _had_ thought about that... when he let his mind wander. Knowing why he ended up in some places he had no knowledge of before, craving something (like a cigar), or wondering if he had murdered someone when he let his guard down.

He didn't have much faith in Leon. No faith at all in fact.

"You could use the one I used," Angela offered. Sweets remembered reading about how she got married and forgot about it. He laughed when he read that.

"No!" Sweets yelled. "The last hypnosis nearly... died." _He was tortured,_ he coughed mentally.

"Don't worry, Sweets, me and Bones'll be there." Booth roughly patted his shoulders breifly. He doesn't like touch... that much. He was obviously warming up to the idea. _Damn it!... I suggest handcuffs... too bad I hate restraints. _

Sweets glared at everyone sitting at the table. He could either not go... which would result in kidnapping by Booth and Dr. Bennan. Plus, he would be harassed by his co- workers until he went willingly... And he didn't want to quit. He like his current work environment.

"Fine..." Sweets sulkily crossed his arms and leaned back. This was going to be hell.

Damn right.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

When Leon ran out the room, Sweets wondered what _he_ was afraid of. He tortured someone because they made him mad.

_Why_ was he looking through his files anyway?

Sweets walked through the mental layout with a sense of remembrance. It had been a long time since he had gone through this place. It made him disoriented. It was totally weird.

He opened the door Leon ran through, a freaky creaking rattling though the scape. Sweets had a feel of everything that was everything in this world.

"Mentalist?" came the quiet question.

Sweets swiftly turned around, the world shuddering. There, was a boy estimated to be around six though he was more closer to ten. It was Lance, a personality that scared Sweets a little.

"Hey, kiddo," Sweets said back, kneeling down to face him better.

"Hello, Mentalist." Lance's wide eyes and tilted head made Sweets involuntarily reminded of a doll.

"Why do you call me that, Lance?" It was really strange, considering he was never given a name or give himself a name.

"Because you messed with our heads," Lance said quietly. Before Sweets had a chance to ask another question, the world shuddered again and he was gone. The world stopped and resumed becoming the disoriented shapes and colors the wall were.

A smiley face painted with red appeared. The face looked like it was crying.

"Please stop admiring these guys!" Sweets shouted.


End file.
